Demon Fever
by SkyChild
Summary: During a mission, Chrno is hit with a powerful new kind of ammunition called Epitaph. In order to save her partner, Rosette has to step further into the darkness than ever before. Things are revealed... FIN
1. Chapter I

Demon Fever

An Chrno Crusade fanfiction by Silene (yatenshiweb.de)

Genre: angst, drama, fluff

Author's note: well, my first Chrno fic… I'm obsessed with the anime since watching the first episode! ;; and since there are far too few ficcies out there to honor this great anime, I'm showing my true worship in committing another one of my infamous pieces of fandom .

I still have to read the manga and have (up to now) watched the anime only up to episode 8, and English isn't my mother tongue to begin with, so there may be logical/grammar/spelling/sentence structure mistakes in here, and I ask anyone who reads this humble piece of literature to press the review button and to tell me what I did wrong. Thank you all!

CHAPTER I

It's... like a kind of fire. Like liquid lava running through my veins, burning everything in it's wake, so hot, painful and beautiful at the same time.

There are no real words to describe this feeling to someone who's human. To feel the thrill of power surging through you, struggling to break free, calling you with it's irresistible strength...

And what I hate most about getting my true powers back … is that I enjoy it so much.

Once, the whole pandemonium feared me, when I tried to change it together with Aion, and now, in this weak body… I feel useless in protecting my precious Contractor. Maybe that's why I relish the feeling of my true power- finally, I can do something.

Spreading my wings once again, being free, as if all this misery had never happened, being able to shove back all the pain and suffering for a while…

I hate myself for enjoying something that cuts Rosette's life short, I hate it that I can't help liking it.

I avoid breaking the seal as much as possible and allow it only if Rosette does a great deal of convincing… except if someone harms her. Then my fury, the feral need to protect her, wash away all doubt… then I don't even think of the fact that I hurt her more in breaking free, stealing precious lifetime from her…Yet my demon blood is stronger.

As a demon, I'm the result of the human's darker instincts, of greed, malice and hatred… and thus, I can, though I feel love, never be driven by something else than these dark emotions.

I hate it.

I hate myself…

With a loud crash, the building collapsed, burying the devil beneath the debris and clouding the night sky with dust.

Rosette coughed against the smoke, blindly groping for new ammunition for her gun and finally finding it somewhere deep in her pocket, the silvery bullet with the engravings all over the surface… something called "Epitaph", the Elder's newest invention.

What was so special about it, the young nun didn't know, because before the old man could explain it to her, the alarm had gone off and she and Chrno had to take off in a hurry.

Right now, however, she couldn't care less… as long as Epitaph managed to blow the devil's head off before it devoured any more human souls.

With a wild roar, the beast emerged from the ruins of the house, causing a dusty rain of debris to fall down.

Crying out, Rosette tried to cover her head with her arms to shield herself from the stones and splinters of wood, yet her cry had caught the demon's attention, and a huge clawed hand whipped through the air, making the wall Rosette had been hiding behind collapse.

She threw her body backwards, barely avoiding the stones crashing on the ground, loosing her gun in the process.

Frantically, she scrambled forward again, coughing with dust, and searched for her last chance to get away alive, while the demon, having seen her, swung his arm back for the final, the fatal blow…

The next few seconds, it seemed to Rosette, happened in slow motion…

… the terrible claws racing towards her, only some feet away…

… her searching hand finding the gun beneath the ruins…

… her arm, firm with determination, lifting it, pulling the trigger…

… realizing too late that Chrno, in a desperate effort to protect her, had jumped in front of her…

… wide-eyed, watching as the bullet left the barrel, penetrating Chrno's right shoulder and, barely slowed down by the impact, entering the huge demon's chest…

… seeing her friend go down with a groan, as the larger devil's body seemed to dissolve from within under horrible screaming…

… leaving behind only a small heap of ashes and a silent Chrno, kneeling on the ground, clutching his wounded shoulder…

… until time seemed to find it's normal pace again.

"CHRNO!!" Immediately she rushed to his side, taking in his face that was distorted in pain… "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Rosette almost sobbed.

The demon forced himself to smile at his Contractor, though the tense set of his chin and the lines of pain around his eyes told the young nun otherwise.

"It's alright, Rosette. It was just an accident." Carefully, he fingered the wound, but Rosette pushed his hand aside and tore a strip of cloth from her habit to use as a bandage.

After quickly taking care of the injury, she rose to her feet and held a hand out for Chrno to help him get up.

"Do you think you can walk?" she asked worriedly, earning a small smile.

"Of course I can. It's not that bad, I told you, it's alright…" the purple-haired demon said while taking the offered hand.

They made their way to the car, that Rosette, miraculously enough, had managed to keep from crashing into a wall.

Chrno had to grin about his Contractor's exaggerated worry for him, asking him again and again if he was alright, and again and again he told her so… though he wasn't certain of that at all.

His demon blood provided him a fast healing-ability, however the wound hurt more than it should have, and the burning sensation that was spreading slowly from his shoulder throughout his arm told him clearly that something wasn't alright at all… yet he wanted nothing less than to make Rosette worried, and so he kept silent.

After a silent drive home- Rosette driving far more careful than usual- they arrived at the convent.

All the time, the blond nun had been watching her partner whenever she thought he wasn't looking.

Her conscience was torturing her… why hadn't she taken care before shooting?

Why hadn't she watched out before blindly pulling the trigger, hitting her partner, her Chrno in the process, while he was trying to protect her…her Chrno.

Her eyes softened as she looked at the smaller demon who seemed to be napping, leaning against the window.

Most people thought him to be a boy when first looking at him, before noticing the strange color of his eyes and the long, pointed ears, and right now, in sleep, he looked even more like that- an innocent child.

Yet Rosette was fully aware that he was no child- he was far older than she could imagine, and far from innocent… in his small body rested the power of a great demon that was chained to her soul by a contract, devouring her life energy in exchange for his fighting abilities.

Sinner Chrno…sometimes she couldn't help but think of the way he looked while in his true form, with glowing red eyes…

One of her sisters in the convent had told her that Chrno was handsome, while another one wanted to be his partner… yes, the red-eyed demon was attractive, even more so when the seal was broken.

If it hadn't been for the lifetime she was loosing every time he showed his true self, she'd have thought of him to be more than just handsome…

Her Chrno…

They'd already reached the convent, passed the gate, and when Rosette parked the car, Chrno's red eyes opened.

Rosette noticed how unusual pale his skin was, but he seemed to have seen her worried expression and, with a tired smile, shook his head.  
"Rosette…believe me, there's really nothing wr--"

"Of _course_ there is something wrong!! I shot you, Chrno, and I still don't know what Epitaph really does, you're hurt and in pain, so how can you say it's alright?"

Fury and concern were mingling on her face, and the demon couldn't help but feel warm from her worry… despite the fact that his shoulder hurt as hell and a strange burning feeling spread throughout the right side of his body.

Slowly, trying to move his injured shoulder as little as possible, he climbed out of the car, and Rosette followed on his heels. "Sorry that I yelled at you…" she murmured quietly, and together they walked toward the convent in silence.

After one last worried glance of Rosette's, and a small smile of Chrno's, they parted, and each headed for their beds.

However, the movements and the fresh air seemed to have accelerated the course of whatever it was that ran through Chrno's system, and only a few moments after Rosette was out of sight, his legs suddenly gave way and he collapsed onto his knees, the left hand pressed against his shoulder that was hurting like hell now.

For a moment, his body seemed to be paralyzed, the pain unbearable… until the attack passed and he could breathe again.

Now he knew for sure that something was wrong.

And it didn't help at all, that all of a sudden everything around him went blurry…

TBC…


	2. Chapter II

Demon Fever --- Chapter II

By: Lexa

Author's Note: thank you all so very much for your dear reviews... I really never expected to get so many reviews for one chapter!! And special thanks to Ari Kitsune who was so kind to proof-read my poor writing... arigatoooou!!! .

And don't worry- I'll definitely finish this story. It might take some time, for right now, I'm still thinking on some details of the plot which turned out more difficult than expected, but... hang on with me, and I'll go on. Some nice reviews, however, might help me to go on with writing a little earlier .

Chapter II

Sitting on her bed, the young nun used the quiet action of combing her blonde hair to calm herself after the fight, and to chase away the worries for her partner.

There was something sooting about the regular motions, and slowly she got tired; so it startled her even more when she heard a small noise outside her door.

Immediately she was on her feet and creeping toward the door. There was no need for a weapon, for no demon would manage to get past the security systems the convent was surrounded with . . . except for one.

As she opened the door, her blue eyes met Chrno's tired gaze.

"Chrno?!"

"Rosette . . . " he whispered, taking in her white nightgown and her loosened hair, before his legs gave way again and he slid down the wall next to her door.

Breathing heavily, he pressed his eyes closed trying to fight the lightheadedness that was washing over him.

In an instant, Rosette knelt beside him and touched his uninjured shoulder, trying to get him to look at her, and thus noticing how burning hot his pale skin was. "Chrno . . . You've got a fever"

He didn't seem to hear her. A barely audible whisper was all the response Rosette was getting. "I'm . . . cold . . . "

From one second to the next, the shivering started, until his whole body was trembling violently.

This was confirming what his fever-bright eyes had already told her: Chrno was seriously ill.

Rosette made up her mind after a second of pondering.

"Chrno," she touched his cheek, and slowly his eyes opened to look at her again. "Come in. You'll sleep in my bed tonight."

"But . . . Sister Kate won't like it . . . " he protested weakly.

The young nun stamped her foot. "You're sick, and I don't care what Sister Kate says! I won't let you go until I know what this Epitaph causes," she vowed, and Chrno realized that pure worry was the reason for her harsh words, so he didn't resist when she carefully pulled him to his feet and led him into her room.

Aside from this, he felt far too weak and tired to struggle. . . .

After the blonde girl had put the trembling demon to bed, she carefully tucked him in like a mother would her child, smiling a bit as he closed his eyes, and decided to stay awake for a while, since her bed was occupied anyway.

Not that she would have minded to share it with Chrno . . .

However, as the night passed his condition got worse, and the fever rose to a point where delirium started.

Rosette had dozed off in her uncomfortable position on the chair next to her bed, but his slight movement brought her to full consciousness again, and she noticed that he'd opened his eyes.

"Chrno, how are you feeling?"

His voice came out cracked between ragged and rapid breaths, "It's so . . . hot . . . I'm . . . burning. . . ."

Her worry turned into true fear for her demon partner as she laid her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

The young nun bit her lip, trying to figure out what to do.

Since the Epitaph was the obvious reason for his condition, it seemed best to fetch the Elder, or maybe Reverend Remington. However, watching Chrno's unnaturally bright eyes flicker from the ceiling to her face and feeling the heat his skin was giving off, she didn't dare to leave him alone.

Suddenly, his fingers twitched, and slowly he lifted his hand to gently cup her cheek.

"Chrno, what are you -?" she wasn't able to finish the question, for what he did next caught her completely off-guard. All of a sudden, with a swiftness she was surprised he still possessed, he sat up, grabbed the back of her neck . . . and kissed her.

At first, the blue-eyed girl was too surprised to resist . . . and then, she didn't want to.

For kissing Chrno wasn't unpleasant at all, warm and soft . . . until she realized what she was doing and, blushing, pulled away quickly, making him sink back on the bed.

The movement seemed to have deprived him of his last strength, and he simply closed his eyes without giving any comment to what he'd just done.

"W-what?" Rosette stuttered, until she reminded herself that he was ill and it was just the fever.

Though part of her felt sad with that thought.

She reminded herself to contemplate the kiss later, for it had told her truly how bad his condition was.

She had to fetch help.

Since Reverend Remington's room wasn't as far away from hers as the Elder's, she decided to get him first.

Although she was sorry to wake him up in the small hours of night, Rosette had no other choice. She was certain that Sister Kate, wouldn't be the right person to help Chrno.

The Reverend, however, cared for the purple-haired demon and had always supported him and his Contractor.

Quietly she knocked on his door, but got no reply.

She knocked again, but stronger this time, however, still the room stayed silent.

Growing impatient, Rosette knocked for the third time and called out the Reverend's name as loudly as she dared to without waking up her fellow sisters.

This time, the rustling of fabric and the faint ray of light coming out of the keyhole told her that her call had been heard, and seconds later the door opened.

Obviously the blonde man had been in bed, for his hair was mussed from sleep and he blinked a few times against the bright light, until he saw Rosette and was awake immediately.

"Rosette? What's wrong?" Her fear was evident in her eyes as well as in the nervous clenching of her hands.

"Reverend Remington, I'm sorry to wake you up like this, but . . . Chrno's ill, and I don't know what to do anymore."

"He's what?!" It took a few seconds for the man to realize that a demon couldn't get ill just like that, and thus how serious the situation was.

He nodded. "Wait a moment, and I'll just get myself some decent clothes."

Rosette's eyes wandered over his pajamas, and she blushed unwillingly. "A-alright," she murmured and turned away.

It didn't take him long to get dressed, and soon they were heading for Rosette's room.

"He's got a terribly high fever," Rosette said, "And it seems to still be rising . . . "

"I'll look at him," the Reverend promised, consciously not asking her why the devil stayed in her room overnight against Sister Kate's direct orders.

Nevertheless, as he stood next to her bed, it seemed obvious why. The fever had painted hectic red stains on Chrno's cheeks, his face was distorted in what might a fever dream, and cold sweat stood on his forehead.

It really looked dangerous. "Do you have any clue what might be the reason for his condition?" Remington asked.

As a small sob was the only reply he got, Remington turned to the young nun and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"It's all my fault," she whispered. "I. . . hit him with the Epitaph tonight, by mistake . . . "

The blonde man's eyes darkened. "Let me take a look at the wound, please," he said. Driven by fear for her partner, Rosette immediately obeyed and loosened the bandage around Chrno's shoulder.

She hissed as she saw the injury from earlier that night. It looked inflamed, as if it was widening slowly, and an unhealthy red, just like a blood poisoning, was spreading underneath Chrno's skin.

"Epitaph . . . I'll go fetch the Elder, you stay with him," the Reverend ordered, his low voice frightening Rosette more than anything else.

While she waited for Remington to return, Rosette looked at the purple-haired boy next to her and wondered if it was all right to pray for a demon.

As Remington walked back from the Elder's accommodation, he pondered how to best word the news he was bringing to Rosette.

He knew how much the young nun cared for Chrno, and vice versa.

He'd known it from the first moment he'd seen the two of them together, after the incident with Joshua.

For Rosette, Chrno was the only thing left of her life before it had taken such a cruel turn, before she had been deprived of everything she had: her friends, her home, her brother.

And he had to admit that it was hard not to like the red-eyed demon.

He was kind, easy to smile and to laugh, very protective for everyone in need. But he was a demon, and thus, most people who didn't know him feared him instead for the power resting within him, afraid that it might erupt.

Nonetheless, Remington had realized long ago that there was only thing that could bring Chrno to take on his true form. Rosette.

Only if Rosette convinced him, like after Azmaria's kidnaping, or if something or someone hurt his precious Contractor. Only then would Chrno change into what he really was.

The reverend sighed as he paused for a moment in front of the blonde girl's chamber door, before knocking quietly and entering.

Her eyes, up to now fixed on her ill partner, turned to look at Remington imploringly, so hoping that he would bring good news, a cure for Chrno . . .

"How is he?"

"Still not better, on the contrary . . . " She continued to look at him questioningly.

The man sighed again.

"Rosette . . . I spoke to the Elder, and he told me about the Epitaph."

"What does it do?"

His long silence as he took some steps toward the bed to look at Chrno told the nun that something was wrong.

"What does it do?" she whispered, scared.

"The Epitaph . . . is a bullet that contains . . . holy water. It is released after entering a demon's body . . . to dissolve him from within."


	3. Chapter III

Demon Fever

Disclaimer: same procedure as every chapter... I DON'T own Chrno... geez, people, stop asking and reminding me that I'm not the genius who invented one of the greatest anime ever! ;; cradles Chrno-dolly to her chest

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you again sooooo very much for your reviews! You know, authors live on three things... air, bread, and comments . And very special thanks again to Ari Kitsune who was so kind to proof-red this chapter as well! Arigatou

NightElfCrawler: maybe all the paragraphs aren't necessary, however I found stories written with this kind of separation easier to read than the ones with long paragraphs, so it's simply a question of taste, I guess shrugs

Kali Swifteye: mh... isn't it Chrno instead of Chrono?! The subtitled version of the anime I got spells it without the first 'o' o.O; are there different versions out there?!

YumeTakato: first- hell, do you really think a Chrno-obsessed person like me would kill her favourite purple-haired devil?! I may be a little masochistic, but that would be too much even for me XD. Second, you want fluff? Mh...maybe you'll get it P depends on how the story turns out XD

And thanks to everyone else, too!!

* * *

Chapter III

Only someone who's experienced fever dreams for themselves knows how frightening they can be.

They tend to bring out your innermost subconsciousness, playing cruel tricks on your tortured mind, showing you again and again madness, horrors, and fears in an insane mixture of people, places, and emotions.

Paralyzed by the invisible chains of fever and pain, Chrno tried to fight the pictures the dream was revealing to him, confusing in their lunacy. . . .

. . . Rosette, again in the red dress she had been wearing when saving Azmaria, beautiful and radiant, winking and smiling for him, only for him. Her presence soothing him like it always did, forcing him to return her smile. . . .

. . . Only to watch in terror as her face distorted in agony, horns breaking her temples, her screams echoing from the cold walls as her eyes became distant and wide with shock, her features turning into Joshua's

. . . Helplessly seeing both Joshua and Rosette as one being in Aion's chains.

. . . Watching the white devil kissing Rosette again, he felt so weak and powerless. . . .

. . . Staring unbelievingly as Rosette's pretty face lost its contours, changing into that of Mary Magdalene who, strangely enough, wore the Militia's dress. But why was it stained with blood?

Chrno, whose fevered mind couldn't bear this horror any longer and wanted to shake himself awake, tried to move in order to leave the dreamscape tormenting him, however, he failed. Throwing his head back, he screamed in agony. . . .

Rosette, who had been staring at her clenched hands after Remington's news, rose her gaze to look at the purple-haired devil in her bed, who shifted restlessly, his face twisted, as if trying to escape from some unknown horror.

* * *

Despite the shaking of her hands, she dipped a cloth into the bowl of water next to the bed and, after wringing it out carefully, placed it onto the feverish devil's forehead.

Her touch seemed to calm him, but only for a moment, then the tossing started again.

"So you say he's going to die?" she said in a voice so low that Remington barely caught it.

Trying to give her some comfort, he placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, but Rosette turned abruptly to stare at him, brushing away his hand in the process.

"I won't let him die! There has to be some way to save him!"

Nothing was left of the resigned, silent girl from some moments ago- Rosette's eyes were blazing fire, and within their blue depths shone the firm determination to do anything necessary to help her demonic partner.

The reverend was almost relieved, however, there was still not much reason for hope, so he kept his serious tone. "There might be a possibility . . . " He shook his head as Rosette's face lit up immediately.

"I said, there _might_ be. According to the Elder, the Epitaph actually shouldn't be fatal, since the bullet, as you told me, only penetrated his shoulder. However . . . " He hesitated, and in the silence filling the distance between the nun and the reverend, the knock on the door sounded even louder.

Their eyes fixed on the Elder, who entered the room after carefully closing the door behind him.

Despite his often perverted manner, he was not completely blind to other people's moods, and after noticing Rosette's eyes, still shimmering with tears, he decided not to check the color of her underwear this time, even though her nightgown would've made the task easier. . . .

The Elder cleared his throat. "I guess the Reverend already told you, didn't he?"

Remington nodded. "Most of it." He turned to face the bespectacled man. "Did you get . . . ?"

Without a reply, the Elder walked toward Rosette and took her hand, silently pressing something cold into her palm.

"What's. . . ?" Somewhere between surprise and fear she looked at the small capsule in her hand.

"That, dear Rosette, is the core of a Spirit."

"The . . . WHAT?!" she shouted and, after realizing that the noise might have woken up the whole convent, she pressed her hand against her mouth. "It's what?!" she whispered from behind her fingers.

"It's what I said. I distinctly remember telling you about the Spirit, that it contains devils. The Epitaph, you know, is not necessarily fatal for our demonic friend here because he wasn't fully hit with it, so theoretically he should recover. Yet . . . "

Just when the young nun had thought to see a ray of hope, the strange stress on the single word 'yet' alarmed her again. "Yet?" Her worry made her irritable and impatient. "Just say what you want to say and stop this pussyfooting! Is there something I can do to save Chrno, or not?" She blushed a little as she realized that she just shouted at the respectable Elder, in Remington's presence at that, however, her distress was bigger.

"Calm down, young lady," the Elder murmured before continuing. "I said that he _should_. But it's obvious that he doesn't, and I think the reason for this is our location."

Obviously this part was new to Remington too because the blond man's eyes widened. "The convent?"

"Of course. All the spiritual energy around here, all the security systems made for keeping devils at bay. . . . It's clear that this antagonistic atmosphere makes it almost impossible for Chrno to heal properly. Minor injuries, like burns from holy water, may be all right, but wounds like this . . . " The Elder nestled on his glasses nervously. "If he stays here, he won't survive."

Rosette flinched at those harsh words. "But, we can't move him! It'd be too much stress for his body!"

A hint of his trademark grin flickered around the bearded man's lips. "That's why I'm a genius. To regain health completely, he has to use his own recovery abilities. Nevertheless, the demonic energy of a Spirit should help him to get better so we can bring him somewhere else where his demon nature isn't restricted by holy surroundings."

The blond girl simply nodded in reply and sat down next to Chrno on the edge of the bed, taking a glass of water and trying to make him swallow the capsule.

Somewhere in his fever dreams, the purple-haired devil felt her touch on his skin, cool against the whirling heat of his mind, and he tried to snuggle closer to the soothingly cool hand, instinctively sensing that this was the person he trusted completely, even if he couldn't figure out why, or who she was.

So he didn't even consider refusing the quiet order, "Drink this, Chrno," spoken in a familiar voice- if only he knew who this 'Chrno' was- and so he drank.

All at once the fire in his body and soul was dimmed down to a bearable measure, and with a content sigh he slipped back into sleep.

Rosette nodded with a small smile, relieved that Chrno had obeyed her so easily and that the capsule seemed to work.

Then she turned to Remington. "So where do we take him?"

The Reverend pondered the question for a moment, then he shrugged. "It has to be a place with a strong demonic aura, I guess. But I can't think of a place like that, because I'm not too keen on bringing him to Pandemonium."

The Elder seemed clueless too. "Where then?"

"I might know a place like that." Lost in their discussion, the three hadn't noticed the door opening to reveal Sister Kate standing there, looking small in the bath-gown wrapped around her tall frame, yet not without her glasses and the usual aura of authority surrounding the woman.

And she looked angry. "But first I want to know what's going on here. What you all are doing in Rosette's room in the middle of the night?"

"You . . . you're awake?!" Rosette asked unnecessarily, feeling like a school girl caught while doing something forbidden, but then, that's more or less what it was.

"Your yelling was loud enough, Sister Rosette!" Sister Kate cleared her throat and tried not to get in a fit of anger at the fact that the most infamous of her nuns had, once again, broken the rules.

But then again that was nothing unusual, was it? So Sister Kate just sighed and looked around the room, her gaze coming to rest on Chrno's still frame in the bed.

She saved herself the trouble of asking what the devil was doing in the blond girl's room and settled for the simple statement: "He's ill?"

"He got wounded during a mission," the Reverend explained. "And to heal completely he needs a place with a strong demonic aura."

Sister Kate was quiet for a moment, pondering her options. After one look on Rosette it was clear that she'd never just let her partner die, and if she didn't support the young nun, the blue-eyed girl might just recklessly run off on her own to find some cure. Aside from this, Chrno, devil or not, might play an important role in defeating Aion.

So, with a sigh, the hazelnut-eyed nun decided to go against her own principles and her deep-rooted distrust in anything not human. "Do you know why the nunnery was built in this place and not somewhere else?"

Silence was the only reply. "It was built to serve as a seal for a space beneath the area of the convent. A large system of caves that have a distant connection to hell."

From the surprised gasps the two men in the room were uttering, it was obvious that this part of the convent's history had been known to Sister Kate alone.

Remington regained his composure first. "But wouldn't it be very dangerous to open the seal to a place like that?" he asked and interrupted Rosette, who'd opened her mouth to let out a joyful cry.

"That's right," Sister Kate answered. "And that's the reason why we have to consider this carefully." She turned to Rosette. "In opening the gate leading to the caves we might trigger off a catastrophe if any demon manages to get past the seal and into the convent. Sister Rosette, we would endanger all nuns in this nunnery while trying to save one single devil. Is this a risk we can take?"

Sister Kate's tone of voice had told clearly that it wasn't just a rhetorical question, she expected an answer.

The blond nun was silent, pondering the question.

Would she, could she, risk the safety of her fellow nuns for Chrno? She thought of the other girls, remembered the carefree chats during service, the shining faces on Christmas Eve, the laughter on the sunny meadows of the convent. She thought of putting all her friends in danger. For Chrno.

However, Rosette had to discover that her initial reaction didn't change. It might be thoughtless and uncaring, but for her partner, just like for Joshua, she was willing to take any risk.

So, half expecting refusal, she met Sister Kate's gaze and nodded. "I think we can. If we open the seal only for a moment, just long enough so that Chrno and I can get in, and then close it again, we can keep the risk as low as possible."

The older woman looked at Rosette silently, her glasses reflecting the light of the lamp so that it was impossible for the young nun to judge her reaction from her eyes. The girl threw a brief glance at Reverend Remington to see if she got any help from him, but the blond man remained quiet as well, waiting for Sister Kate's reaction.

Finally, the head of the convent nodded. "All right. We shall do as you say. Nevertheless, don't underestimate the danger you're getting into. Due to its connection to Pandemonium, the cave might be full of demons. Even as a Militia it could be difficult down there."

Rosette shook her head, showing that this danger wasn't changing her opinion at all. "When can we go and open the seal?"

For the first time since Sister Kate had entered the room the Elder raised his voice. "If this old man might say something as well, don't wait too long. The Spirit's effect won't last for long, and then it might be too late."

None bothered asking what this 'too late' meant. It was apparent from the Elder's tone of voice. Remington nodded. "All right then. Let's go now before the other girls wake up. It would cause too large an upset if they learn of Chrno's state, or our plan." He looked briefly at his watch. "Dawn will arrive soon."

Under Rosette's pleading gaze, Sister Kate nodded and turned to leave. "So be it. Sister Rosette, get yourself dressed and armed, then we'll take Chrno--"

"No!" Obviously the Elder's medicine had worked better than expected, for the husky whisper interrupting the convent's head belonged to Chrno who, though looking pale and exhausted, sat up in the bed, and had obviously listened to their discussion. "That's too dangerous! We _can't_!"

"You're awake!" With a relieved cry, Rosette rushed to his side. "How are you feeling?" The devil brushed her worries aside. "Your plan is impossible! No matter what happens to me, we can't endanger the whole convent like that!" He shook his head vehemently, but regretted doing so the next moment, as his weakened body answered to the sudden movement with dizziness and a throbbing headache.

"But the danger is not that great! And what else are we supposed to do? You could die!" Rosette replied, the words coming out louder than she had expected.

"I don't care!"

"But I do!" Rosette's face had turned red in a mixture of anger, impatience, and fear, and Chrno saw to his alarm that her eyes were brimming with tears. Still, he had to refuse her plan. The nuns of the convent had so kindly taken him in despite him being a devil. It was unfair to repay their benevolence by putting them into danger.

Rosette was starting to get desperate. They were, no, Chrno was running out of time, but they couldn't take him down to the caves by force just like that, it might harm his already weakened body only more. Seeing no way out, she looked to Reverend Remington for help.

The blond man caught her pleading glance and moved to stand next to her. "We know about the risks we take. But your health is important to us as well," he said while gently laying a hand on the sick devil's shoulder.

"We can't!" Chrno stubbornly insisted. "I won't come--"

Seeing that words wouldn't work with the amber-eyed demon, Remington sighed quietly before, all at once, delivering a well-aimed blow to the back of Chrno's neck, making his eyes widen, his voice an unbelieving whisper "What . . . ?" before the purple-haired boy collapsed onto the bed, unconscious.

Rosette's confused gaze traveled back and forth between the Reverend and the devil, receiving a wink from the blond man. "Sometimes you have to force people to meet their luck." With that, he picked the limp devil up and headed for the door, followed by the Elder and Sister Kate.

"Sister Rosette, get dressed and take your arms, we'll wait for you in the hall. Let's see if we were right in judging the possible danger."

* * *

To be (definitely) continued... though it might take some time. I'm moving into another town soon, so I'll probably be busy.. but I WILL finish this story! (muwaha, that was a threat... you won't escape my horrible writing! X'D)

Mh... maybe I stretched this chapter out too much, but... actually I'm too lazy to shorten it much, so bear with me... argh XD

Hope you liked it. Next chapter, the action starts .


	4. Chapter IV

Demon Fever

By: Lexa

Author's Note: Gomen ne, it took me longer this time... but I hope you haven't given up on this story by now!

And because so many people bugged me about the spelling of Chr(o)no... in order to explain it, I'll just quote the review of Dessa: "The Japanese name is Chrno. The US name is Chrono. Quite frankly, it sounds more like Rosette is saying "Kuruno" than "Kurono" anyway, so I think that the 'o' shouldn't be there, even if the Japanese katakana spelling is "Kurono" (but in Romaji it's "Chrno")." I hope that answered your questions ;-) and if it doesn't... heck, people, just ignore the missing 'o' or whatever!

And to make this long speech even longer, I have to say something about my inspiration... I started writing this after watching episode 8. If I like a character, I like it even more to make him/her suffer grins evilly this plot jumped into my head just like that, like most ideas do... however, imagine my surprise/shock when I watched the episode where Chrno is sick and gets nursed by Rosette... they stole my idea lol this was somewhere during chapter three, so I decided to keep writing anyway. Just take notice that I wasn't influenced by said episode at all! ;;

kitsunedemon: Don't worry, our dearest Reverend will get some action in this chapter OP

FlamingSunBird: argh, just remind that this idea isn't new sobs

kyanightdragon: you'll give me all the reviews in the world? Awwwwh, that's music to my ears grins evilly but I hope you got to know about my inspiration in the Author's note ;;

shadowdancer: OO;; wow, a fanfic-hater is reading/reviewing/liking this tiny story? I'm really really proud, thanks!!!

And as always: thanks to all reviewers!!!!!!

----

**Chapter IV**

Of course, it didn't take Rosette long to jump into her Militia's dress and grab her weapons before rushing out of the door and into the hall, where Remington and the Elder were already awaiting her.

Remington only nodded his head into the direction of the stairway down to the cellars of the convent. "Let's go," he said, and without another word headed for the stairs.

"Where's Sister Kate?" Rosette wondered, her eyes searching the hall for the head of the Order, before coming to rest on the still unconscious devil in Remington's arms.

"She wanted to fetch some information on the cave system," the Elder replied while lighting a lantern to illuminate their way. "And told us to meet in the crypt beneath the chapel."

Actually, Rosette had never bothered exploring the many, many chambers, halls, and passages deep down under the houses she lived and worked in, hadn't even known of their extent, so she was more than a little surprised to see the 'labyrinth' down there. How the Reverend managed to find his way to the crypt was a mystery to her.

And since she could only follow his steps in the dark that was barely illuminated by the flickering circle of light that the Elder's lantern was giving off, she concentrated on her steps, from time to time casting a worried glance to Chrno's sleeping face, and wondered what exactly she was getting into.

After walking in silence for some time they finally reached the catacomb. The typical chill of a tomb brushed against the bare skin of her arms, making her shiver.

Obviously Sister Kate knew the way through the basement better than Remington did, for the bespectacled nun was already there, a lone, motionless figure in the dark between the coffins.

Quietly, Sister Kate motioned Rosette to come closer and handed her a piece of paper that she'd been holding in her hand. As the blonde girl opened the folded sheet, she discovered a rough yet neat scribble that seemed to be some kind of map. Questioningly, she looked at Sister Kate.

The convent's head pointed her index finger at the lines on the paper. "In the very few notes that still exist from the time the convent was built, I found this plan of the caves. It's not very precise and might contain mistakes, however, this copy should be helpful."

"Th-thank you," Rosette stammered, still somewhat surprised by Sister Kate's sudden helpfulness.

The older nun sighed, seemingly embarrassed by her change of behavior, then took a step to the side to reveal a trapdoor on the floor, hidden by a thick layer of dust. Several cross-shaped signs covered the withered wood that sealed the secrets beneath.

"This is the gate to the cave system. I'll explain everything to you now," she said while looking into Rosette's eyes. "Because once we open the door we can't afford to waste time before closing it again. Just follow the main passage without turning off, you understand? After some miles, the original map doesn't give any clue to the actual distance, you'll reach a bridge over an abyss. With this bridge you cross some kind of borderline and will have left the convent's reach of influence. There it should be possible for Chrno to heal properly. Do you understand?"

Slowly, repeating the orders in her head, Rosette nodded. "I understand."

"All right then," Sister Kate murmured, grabbing the rusty handle of the trapdoor, pulling, and to Rosette's surprise, it opened easily and soundlessly, revealing a dark gap in the ground.

The Reverend took a step forward and knelt down beside the gate, looking down in the black nothingness. "Not very deep . . . two meters at most," he said before letting himself slip over the edge and down the gate, his shoes making a soft noise as he landed on the stony ground, gracefully despite the additional weight in his arms.  
"Why?" Rosette protested vehemently. "You can't come! This is my mission, Reverend, you mustn't endanger yourself like this!"

Remington looked up from the bottom of the underground passage, still holding Chrno's limp form. "Just come down here and stop arguing, we can't leave the seal open for long. Besides, someone has to carry Chrno while the other one fights off possible dangers, right?" His tone of voice left no space for quarrel, so Rosette complied, following him into the impenetrable darkness after only a moment of hesitation.

Sister Kate's face hovered above them, the Elder's lamp creating a halo around her head before the old man passed her the lantern. "May the Lord bless your way," she said softly as she handed Rosette the light before withdrawing and closing the gate, leaving the two people and one devil on their own.

"Let's go," the blonde man's low voice echoed from the walls around them, carrying his words into the shadows laying in front of them. "So we can get out of here as soon as possible."

—

_Rosette_

In the deep darkness, where the circle of cold light was our only haven, I had lost all sense of time.

We might have been wandering along for minutes or hours, and still there was nothing around but walls of dark, wet stone, shadows, and from time to time, junctions to the left or the right. The passage, leading slightly downwards, had become larger and wider now. At first it'd been so narrow that I couldn't stretch my arms. Now water was trickling down the black stone, and the quiet "plop-plop-plop" was, aside from our breathing and our steps, the only sound down here.

I went first, Reverend Remington following close at my heels, and little by little the demonic aura around us, that tingling, cold sensation, grew stronger as we got deeper and deeper into the tunnels that would bring us to hell if we followed them long enough.

Strangely enough, I thought while we walked on and on, around Chrno this 'evil' aura is weak, and even when he's in his true form it's nowhere as chilly and unpleasant as the other demons.

He is different in many ways. He's just Chrno, uniquely himself. And it was just like him to refuse our help, not wanting to endanger us, instead going as far as accepting death in order to protect us. To protect me. And that's why I had to help him, no matter what.

Because it's all I can do to repay his protectiveness, again and again bearing pain and sorrow if it means I'm safe. And it's not only me, more than once he stepped in front of Satella to protect her, saving her life. The same goes for Azmaria . . . for all of us.

Sometimes his behavior irritates me. It really does. Sacrificing himself, blindly throwing everything away for someone else, without thinking of himself.

Even if his pain hurts me more than my own does. Even if he doesn't see it.

A sudden movement somewhere in the dark in front of us alarmed me, I stopped and told Remington to do so too by lifting my hand. He'd probably seen the same, for the shift in his posture and the wandering of his gaze spoke of wariness.

All nerves tensed, I had my gun ready, the flickering lamp in my other hand as I tried to figure out where the enemy was. This time, it wasn't only myself I had to defend. Remington was, because of the hampering weight in his arms, practically helpless.

"Rosette! Up there!" His warning cry made me bring up my gun as I looked up to see the small gargoyle crawling along the wall just above my head. As a Militia, I had enough experience to hit a target, even if I only caught a glimpse of it. The Sacred was ready in my pistol, and just as the demon jumped down on me, I pulled the trigger, marking a blazing cross on the devil's forehead before it literally exploded into ashes.

Standing still for a moment, watching out for any sign of another demon, I breathed in deeply before putting my gun back into the holster. Remington nodded approvingly as he stood next to me. "Good work. But this certainly wasn't the last encounter, so stay careful."

"All right." I knew I had to stay on guard. However, I got more and more worried that Chrno still hadn't woken up. I hoped the Reverend's knockout didn't hurt him, his body was already weakened.

I wonder what he dreamed about while lost in his fever. I think I heard him whisper my name once or twice. . . . But maybe that was just imagination. His kiss, however, wasn't. And I'm still not sure what to think about that. It was . . . nice, I admit that. Still . . . it simply wasn't him. The "normal" Chrno didn't do things like that.

Not that I'd mind. . . .

Change of topic, please. Stupid, distracting thoughts.

We had walked for a long time without reaching the abyss. I just hoped Sister Kate's map was right. Otherwise, we'd have a serious problem.

The next attack came without warning, only an unnaturally cool brush of air against my skin a second before a black, clawed paw struck out of the dark, almost slashing my chest as I jumped backwards, bumping into Remington and making him stumble.

Fortunately, I was used to see the most gruesome of demons, otherwise the being in front of me would have made me gag. A big, ugly, horrible mixture between an ant and a slimy worm. I guess that's what describes the dripping, grunting . . . thing best.

And obviously it was smarter than the first one, because it instantly concentrated on the weakest ones of us, Remington and the still unconscious Chrno. Another paw thrust forward, aiming at the Reverend's blonde head, and all he could do was jump aside, losing his balance in the process, falling, watching the claws racing toward him. I pulled out my gun and fired as fast and as exact as I could, severing the beast's leg from the rest of the body.

Its howl of pain echoed through the caves, and for a moment it withdrew before rushing at us again with full force, not leaving enough time for me to load my gun again. A split second before I got the bullet ready, another tentacle-like leg whipped past me, and with a cry I turned to see the Reverend pulling out a small ampule of holy water and hurling it at the demon, the movement making Chrno's limp form slip out of his arms and hit the floor.

The holy water burned the thing's slimy skin, giving me time to load my gun and fire at where I supposed its head was, before running to Chrno's side. It seemed that the impact had woken him up, for he stirred and, blinking in confusion, opened his eyes. "Rosette. . . . What . . . ?"

However, he immediately realized where we were, and anger flashed over his features. "Why are we here?! I told you-"

"We don't have any time!" I interrupted him, frightened as I saw that his lips had taken on a bluish shade, and his breathing was strained. The Spirit's effect was wearing off!

Remington was on his feet again and had his guns in his now free hands. I guess he also realized the seriousness of Chrno's condition, for he grabbed the devil's uninjured arm and carefully, yet firmly, pulled him to his feet. "There's no time to argue, and we're already here anyway. The two of you just run, I'll take care of the demon."

"But!" Chrno and I tried to protest instantly, but Remington brushed our worries aside. "I'll finish him, just get Chrno to that bridge! I'll follow!"

Sometimes, like in this case, the normally nice Reverend could emit a truly authoritarian air, so I stopped arguing and grabbed Chrno's hand the moment the ant-demon decided to attack again. Remington fired his gun, and the Sacred hit the devil in the chest, distracting it long enough for me and Chrno to slip past it and start running.

While running and pulling Chrno with me, I heard the Reverend's low voice addressing the gruesome creature. "You won't hurt them. I'm your opponent now." A deep, feral growl was his only answer.

Then I concentrated on directing my steps through the darkness without stumbling, because I lost the lamp somewhere in the battle, and I guessed Remington was more in need of light right now. I just hoped we don't get attacked again. And I hoped I saw the abyss before we fell into it. . . .

Chrno was panting, but he tried his best to keep up with me as we ran to bring as much distance as possible between us and the demon.

Suddenly, I heard a soft thud telling me that he'd fallen to his knees, and was forced to stop since I was still holding his hand. "Chrno, are you all right?" I asked, but the question was more or less a rhetorical one. His frantic gasping for air and the burning heat of his hand told me otherwise.

Even if I could only suspect his facial expression, I knew he was shaking his head. "Sorry . . . Rosette," he uttered between ragged breaths. "I can't . . . go on. . . ."

"But-" I tried to protest, however, I could literally feel his condition worsening, and this time there was no Spirit to help him. We were running out of time. I was almost sick with worry, and I had lost all sense of direction in the endless dark. I could feel the panic creeping up my throat.

"Chrno! Don't you dare give up on me! We'll be there soon!" I cried while shaking his shoulder, though I wasn't certain at all whether or not we were coming any closer to the abyss, or if it even existed.

He coughed quietly and I could feel him trying to get up, but failing miserably. I knelt down next to him and instantly felt him collapse against me. Gathering him in my arms, I felt his erratic, unsteady heartbeat under my hands, and a sudden fear clawed at my chest, driving tears into my eyes.

"Chrno, please. . . ." I whispered helplessly. I'd never been so close to losing my partner, my Chrno, my friend, the one I cared for more than anyone else except Joshua. I didn't want to, I _couldn't_ lose him! Without him. . . .

Only after the words had left my mouth, I realized that I'd voiced my feelings, but I didn't feel embarrassed. I could hear the weak smile in his words. "Rosette . . . I'm so sorry . . . after you came here . . . just for me . . . " I caressed his hot cheek as gently as my trembling hands would allow and tried to feel his features. "Don't speak. Just rest a little, and everything will be al-"

He coughed again, and an icy chill trickled down my spine as I felt a sticky wetness on my fingers . . . blood. "Rosette," he whispered, speaking my name the gentle way only he was able to. "You've . . . always been so kind to me . . . thank you. . . ."

"NO! You can't die! Chrno!" I shook him roughly, helplessly, and somewhere in my panic-clouded mind, another way arose . . . a way so simple and easy that I wondered if I was completely stupid not to see it earlier. . . .

"Chrno! Hang on! I'll open the seal!" My words seemed to bring his spirits back for a moment. "Don't!" he protested weakly, yet vehemently, as he always did. But this time I wouldn't waste time in arguing. "In your true form, you'll be able to heal!" At least I hoped so, but he didn't have to know that.

Without another word, I grabbed the clock around my neck and with a quick movement, broke the seal.

To be continued... the last chapter will follow soon!!!

Next chapter, the fluff starts (muwahaaaaaaaa XD)


	5. Chapter V

Demon Fever

Author: Lexa (yatenshiweb.de)

Author's note: so, that's the last chapter... I posted it together with chappie four, because tomorrow I'm moving and wouldn't have been able to update anytime soon.

Argh. The last part got a bit...short. But I wanted to finish this story before I move no matter what, and my energy wasn't sufficient enough for more- please forgive me. I hope you like it despite this...

As I promised YumeTakato... a little fluff P

---

**Chapter V**

_Chrno_

If it hadn't been for the leaden heaviness paralyzing my body, the invisible fire burning my skin, and the strange sensation of fluid filling my lungs, making it hard to breathe and to think, I'd have been able to keep Rosette from breaking the seal.

But I couldn't move at all, let alone that quickly. This was one of the closest brushes with death I've ever had. Actually, devils are supposed to have only one fatal weakness, an extreme lack of spiritual energy. And while I've experienced that as well, my energy level never dropped to a point were I was in danger of dying, my "small" form prevented me from that.

So, no matter how it might have seemed to a human's eye, the Epitaph didn't work like a poison but was rather depriving me of all spiritual energy I had. What looked like the effect of venom was instead the results of an acute need of energy.

In that state, even if we had managed to leave the convent's reach of influence, my body wouldn't have been able to regenerate again. So Rosette had probably found the only way to save my life.

If only it hadn't been for the sake of her lifetime.

Never before had she broken the seal without my agreement, so I hoped it wouldn't work at all. But unfortunately it did. I had no choice but change into my true form, because even miles beneath the convent and so far away from the Astral Line, the divine power managed to find me.

To be truthful, I was angry at her for ignoring my opinion like that. It's not pleasant to be forced to loose control like that. But like always, it felt so wonderful that for a moment I forgot everything around me in view of the bright, hot strength that surged through my body, making every single nerve tingle with energy until I couldn't hold it back any longer and felt my wings spread, my body grow, felt the golden light emanating from me. . . .

And as soon as the transformation was complete the pain vanished completely, my head was clear again since the fever was gone, and as I looked down on my shoulder the wound was slowly closing, the inflammation withdrawing.

Rosette stood in front of me, lifting her hand and gently touching the almost-gone injury. "Are you alright now?" she asked, her face torn between fear and hope, all these feelings so present on her features that my heart wrenched with affection.

"I think so," I murmured, taking in her eyes, red from former tears, her pale cheeks, her trembling lower lip, and didn't know what else to say.

For a long moment she simply stared before flinging herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck and burying her face on my throat, sobbing quietly.

The warm wetness on my neck made my arms involuntarily creep around her slim frame to reciprocate the embrace, even though I was completely clueless why she was crying. But I hate to see her cry more than anything else. It's so rare that Rosette shows her sadness. "Hey. What's wrong?" I couldn't help asking.

Holding onto me tightly, she tried to suppress her tears. Her voice was low, muffled by her face on my shoulder, this was one of the rare occasions where I was taller than her. "I. . . almost killed you. . . how could that happen? . . . If I had lost you. . ."

She didn't finish her sentence, and her pain cut through my heart. My conscience nags me when I think that I'd almost left her alone, alone to find Joshua, alone to face Aion.

Yet, as much as I enjoyed her warmth so close to me, I put my hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away a bit. "Sorry for making you worry. But don't put yourself into danger like that! Please. . . . It's my fault that your life is getting shorter and shorter, so. . . ."

I almost had to smile at how predictable she is sometimes. As soon as I started speaking about my mistake of making her my Contractor, she got angry.

"Cut out that nonsense, Chrno! You almost died because of me, so it's only fair that I repay that!" she insisted thick-headedly.

"No," I disagreed. "It was my decision to protect you from that demon, and I knew about the risk I was taking."

"Then why don't you allow me the same choice?"

Her soft, mysterious words, spoken in a suddenly quiet voice, puzzled me. I didn't know what to reply, so I remained silent until she continued. "It's not your 'duty' to protect me, Chrno. We're not master and servant, we're friends. So you have to let me protect you as well!" And, quieter still. "What happened to Joshua was not your fault, so please, don't throw your life away so easily."

Her words struck a cord in me I hadn't even known I possessed. She'd seen through me, again. Obviously she's not the only predictable one. We know each other too well, and so she'd sensed what was bothering me deep within. "I. . . ." Of course it was my fault that Joshua got under Aion's control, I wanted to protest. My horns had driven him mad. Because of his connection to me, the white devil had found the Apostle so quickly. But I simply shook my head in denial, for I didn't trust my voice to stay steady.

"Chrno. . . ." Rosette growled, obviously she was getting impatient and into a fit of anger. But then she regained composure. "Even if you'd given into Aion's offer, you couldn't have saved Joshua. He'd planned your reaction from the beginning."

I guess she saw me flinch at her words, for she smiled a bit. She was right, of course, as if she'd read my thoughts.

"I'd almost given in then. . . ." I whispered. Since we were talking more sincerely than we'd done it for a long time, I decided to be truthful about that as well. The temptation of getting my powers back had been almost too much. The only thing keeping me from taking the white devil up on his offer was Rosette, reminding me through her presence, through her trust in me, that I was no longer what I'd once been.

Rosette nodded. "I'd guessed so." Was there anything I could tell her that she didn't know at all?! "But," she continued with a small smile. "I'm glad that you didn't give in, and stayed with me instead." Well, I couldn't help but smile as well, then I sighed. There was no need to argue anymore. She knew me, I knew her. What else was there to say?

"Alright. However, Rosette, promise me one thing too."

"Yes?"

"If Aion should contact you again concerning Joshua, don't act without letting me know about it. Up to now, I was always able to help you in time, but. . . ." I trailed off, knowing that Rosette could guess what I wanted to say. For she was wrong about one thing. I don't protect her because I think it my duty, I protect her because I care for her, because I couldn't bear to loose her.

However, I didn't tell her. It'd make things far too complicated for the two of us, aside from the fact that an unknown fate is waiting for us. So I was, and will be, content in staying at her side, helping her fight Aion, and protecting her.

I think there was something else she wanted to tell me as well, for she opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again and simply hugged me.

For a long moment, we stood there in the dark cave illuminated by my light, embracing. Rosette's hair was as soft as it looked and had a pleasant scent to it that always reminds me of sunshine and wind, and I breathed in deeply. As tomboyish as she always acts, she possesses a unique, natural beauty, even more so when, for once, she isn't screaming and throwing with things.

My Rosette. . . .

After a while we parted and headed for the gate of the cave system, me being in my smaller form again.

Rosette hurried along the now dark passage, worried about what might have happened to Remington. He said that he'd follow, however he didn't came, so both of us were concerned.

But, fortunately, we hadn't come far until we noticed a yellow shine at the end of the passage, and when turning around a corner, we found the blonde Reverend walking toward us, lamp in hand and smiling, obviously unharmed, drawing a relieved sigh from both Rosette and me.

"So you reached your goal," he said with a pleased expression on his face, then turned to me. "Are you alright again?"

I nodded silently, not really wanting to reveal just what had cured me.

As Remington told us while we went back the way to the exit, the demon hadn't been much of a challenge after he'd pumped a handful of Sacreds into it's body.

Somewhere during his story, Rosette had started to lean against my shoulder, to my surprise, but I didn't mind at all and let my arm slip around her hip. If Remington noticed what was going on between us, he didn't show it and kept talking. However, after he was done, I felt the weight on my side increase until the girl suddenly collapsed in my arms. My cry of "Rosette?!" alarmed the Reverend, who'd been walking some steps in front of us due to the fact that the passage had become very narrow.

But as I eased her down on the floor worriedly, I discovered that my Contractor had simply fallen asleep on me. Remington smiled. "Well of course she'd be tired. She kept watch over you the whole night, and the fights have probably taken their toll as well. Just let her sleep, alright?"

Far from waking my precious Rosette, I nodded and picked her up and carried her the last miles before we finally reached the trapdoor at the end of the passage.

The Reverend, as a human able to touch the seal without burning his hand, knocked against the withered wood and, seconds later, the door opened to reveal Sister Kate and the Elder looking down on us.

Sister Kate's face darkened immediately as she noticed the unconscious Rosette, but Remington hurried to reassure her while climbing out of the gate before helping me bringing the sleeping girl up.

I felt the convent head's eyes on me the whole time. She didn't like me from the beginning, and I guessed that this event hadn't done much to confirm her trust in me. But after looking at me for some time, she nodded quietly. "I'm glad that you're alright."

She must've seen my surprised glance, but didn't react except for a small embarrassed cough. She closed the trapdoor before taking the lamp and starting to lead us out of the crypt.

In the hall I noticed that it was already broad daylight. We'd been in the caves for some hours at least. Longer than I'd thought.

"Would you please put Rosette to bed?" Sister Kate asked both me and Remington. Obviously her trust in me still didn't go very far. I didn't mind though. She'd voluntarily helped us, and that was more than I could really expect. "Thank you for your help," I replied, earning a very, very small approving glance. Then, with a distinguished bow, the head of the convent turned and headed off in direction of her office.

The Elder grinned. "I'm also glad to see you up and about, but that was to be expected, after all I'm a genius!" Deciding not to comment on his practically non-existent modesty, I thanked him with a smile, but I doubt he really noticed for a group of young nuns, chatting and carrying a basket of freshly washed underwear, passed the door, and the old man jumped away to maybe steal one or two underpants.

Smiling, the reverend shook his head. "Your thanks is lost to that perverted old man. Come on. Let's bring Rosette to bed. And you could use some sleep as well."

I simply nodded in reply, for all at once, I felt infinitely tired. Yawning, I followed Remington through the convent to Rosette's room.

After removing her shoes and cap, I didn't dare to undress her further because otherwise I'd risked a lot of bruises and bumps once she woke up to find that I'd done something 'indecent', I carefully put her to bed and tucked her in. Then I sat down on the chair next to her bed, intending to rest for only a moment before returning to my own bed, and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, relaxed, and simply. . . beautiful.

My precious Rosette. My dear. . . .

---

Remington, who came in after some minutes to see what was taking Chrno so long, found the red-eyed devil fast asleep on the chair next to Rosette's bed, his head resting on the edge of the pillow, only centimeters away from his Contractor's face, purple hair mixing with blond strands.

The Reverend couldn't help but smile. Different though they were, they looked cute together, the devil and the nun. Deciding that it was futile to try and wake Chrno to send him to his own bed, he gently picked the sleeping demon up and laid him down next to Rosette on the bed, covering the two of them with Rosette's blanket. He chuckled a little as the young girl instantly snuggled closer to her partner, making him turn to her.

"Sleep well you two," he whispered before silently leaving the room and the two people sleeping peacefully in it.

Sometime later that day, Rosette stirred and opened her eyes as she felt a unusual source of warmth on her side. Drowsily, she blinked, and it took her some moments to realize that Chrno was sleeping next to her, sharing her bed with her!

But actually she was far too fatigued to wonder about that fact. Chrno had to be exhausted as well. The night's events had worn both of them out completely. Pondering, she looked at him for a moment, before tilting her head and pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. For some moments she remained like that savoring the feel of Chrno's warm breath on her mouth. As she drew back, a small sigh escaped the sleeping devil, and Rosette smiled. "Now we're even," she whispered, before nuzzling his shoulder with her face and going back to sleep.

The End

* * *

Thanks for keeping reading this story and all the nice reviews!!!!!

Unfortunately, I've got problems to finish stories... but I was determined to finish "Demon Fever"- and I did it! gives every reviewer a glass of champaign Kanpai, and thanks!!!! gives Ari Kitsune a big chocolate chip cookie thanks for your proof-reading!! If can do something for you, just tell me!!!

Chrno4eva! .V

Lexa


End file.
